1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus comprising a copying machine and a sheet feeder for supplying recording sheets to the copying machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Laser printers have been recognized quiet to operate and capable of giving a beautiful print. However, the conventional laser printers are too expensive and most of the laser printers now popular use are of a type compact in size and low in operating speed. This type of laser printer is equipped with one or two sheet feed units and, when an image is desired to be formed on a recording sheet other than recording sheets accommodated in such sheet feed unit or units, a complicated procedure is required in such a way as to change the sheet feed unit or the recording sheets.
On the other hand, the image forming apparatus utilizing a combination of a high speed copying machine and a sheet feeder of a design capable of accommodating different sizes of recording sheets is now popularized and, if this image forming apparatus is combined with the compact laser printer and if arrangement is made to permit the compact laser printer to make use of the recording sheets accommodated in the sheet feeder, the convenience and the versatility of the compact laser printer should be enhanced.